This invention relates generally to analysis of nature or works of art, such as paintings for example, and more particularly it concerns a verbal visual spatial design model to which one may refer when analyzing a work of art in order to gain insight as to the presence or absence, or relationships, of formal design qualities of either.
In order to analyze a work of art, as to the above referenced design qualities, there is a need for analytical tools above and beyond words alone: however, it has been extremely difficult to provide physical tools to represent design qualities and their relationships, to be of use in analyzing many different works of art.